The present invention relates to improvements in a putting trainer means for individual practice purposes. In putting-greens it is generally necessary for golf players to roll a golf ball in the lineal direction to a hole by putting the ball with the strength suitable for the rolling movement of the ball. Thus they need to acquire a higher technique for putting a ball, with the putter-head of a putter disposed in properly positioned and angular relation with a supposed lineal direction in which they expect to move the ball.